Miguel
Miguel ('''ミゲル, ''Migeru) '''is Videl's loving mother and Mr. Satan's late wife, she is mentioned in Deities, Devils, and Doing the Dirty by Mark himself as he calls her "his hot asian wife". She is never seen in the anime or manga, and is deceased, according to the ''Daizenshuu. Appearance Miguel bears striking rememblance to her daughter, Videl: they both have blue eyes, pale skin complexion, and (formerly short hair once she was a teenager before she became a beautiful singer) long straight black hair reaching to her hips. She had a beautiful, slender, slim figure and an attractive, angelic appearance being the same height and weight as her daughter. Miguel share her hairstyle with her daughter, Videl, but hers was originally short (central middle part or side bangs front), and grew long reaching down her hips, before she married Mr. Satan and had children. She wore a white dress that reached her upper knees, black tights, and white loafers with a long braided ponytail and gold hair clips before her daughter wore them as a teenager. The Golden Hair pieces that Videl wears in the low pigtails reaching her shoulder in her teen years (Buu Saga) actually belonged to her late mother, Miguel. As a young child Videl was always fascinated by these hair pieces because to her they were beautiful, and she would always try to put them on to play pretend. In this screenshot, Videl manages to find a store, but none of the hair accessories are to her liking. Hercule always loved Miguel's long black hair, blue eyes, her attractive angelic beauty appearance and her caring, sweet and gentle personality. Personality Miguel shared with the similar personalities with her oldest son: Jimmy, she's kind-hearted, friendly, polite, caring, sweet with a gentle personality. She was a nice and friendly woman who was ahead of her time, yet gentle and kind with the most beautiful voice and best friend with Danielle. She was like a caring protector towards her son and daughter and with her husband. Miguel was strong in her own way, as she is not fazed easily and would even put the needs of others before hers. She caught him out later on, but by then she was already truly enamored by his comical, but charismatic charm in some way. She did remind him though to try and not to lie, as lying really does get one in trouble. Because she thinks that her husband is the caring, kind-hearted and funny man to makes her laugh. Biography Miguel was born in Age 737 and the beautiful singer on the Earth with the most beautiful voice. At the point in the past, Miguel married a martial artist, Mr. Satan in Age 755, the couple would to have a single daughter, and later giving birth a daughter named Videl was born in Age 757, who love her husband and children loved dearly. Eventually, Miguel died at disease after Videl's birth, she's want her oldest son to take care of his little sister, and left Mr. Satan widow and raised to his children on his own. Miguel looks alike her youngest daughter bears a striking remembrance between them, Videl, the day of her birth, she passed away at childbirth and a best friend of Shaun and Danielle. Miguel knew that her health was weak after Videl's birth from a year Jimmy was born and knew she wasn't going to live for long and passed away at childbirth. After Miguel passed away, it was revealed that Miguel wrapped them in a small gift-box and was going to give them to Videl personally as a gift on her daughter's 11-year-old birthday. Miguel knew that her health was weak after Videl's birth and knew she wasn't going to live for long and telling her oldest son to take care of his younger sister and be a clever, intelligent, knowledge, kind, and strong boy as he's cries in his mother's arms. She told Hercule to put the gold hair pieces in a small gift-box, and keep it until she reaches the start of her teen years. The gift would symbolize how Miguel herself would also have received them as a gift at the start of her teen years, the beginning to the journey of being a young lady. It would be something to remember her mother by. Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Good Category:Humans Category:Supporting Characters